


Connection

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, even though no one goes to classes or i dont write abt classes, forgive me tho, forgive my tagging, im sorry taemin, its a happy ending for sekai, like im rly sorry, sekai - Freeform, switch sehun n jongin, taemin isnt sad at the end, the good succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: A drunk hookup between Sehun and his dorm mates boyfriend can prove their connection is better than the one the couple shares.orSehun and Taemin hate each other but Sehun likes Taemin's boyfriend Jongin, a drunk hookup ensues.





	Connection

Sehun rolled his eyes probably for the umpteenth time, turning up the volume of his music in a very desperate attempt to drown out his horrible roommate and his far too cute boyfriend. They were used to them being coupley, but when he was trying to focus on calculus homework it was very inconvenient to hear a behemoth speak to make the angel giggle.

To be clear, the behemoth is his absolutely dreadful roommate Taemin. Taemin hates Sehun just as much as Sehun hates him, so at least it’s a mutual relationship. They never spoke much, and unfortunately this is their second year bunking together since Sehun’s first choice as a roommate got a dorm with his boyfriend. Another annoying couple but for a different reason. Although, he can’t really complain since Taemin got a cute boyfriend who’s Sehun’s age. Just three months older, and he doesn’t even have to address him by honorifics. Not like Sehun ever did for anybody anyway.

Jongin, an angel who decided to date an annoying pompous self absorbed asshole. Jongin who reminded Sehun of October sunsets that paint the already red leaves in something deeper in hue. Jongin who’s sun-kissed skin danced beautifully beneath any lighting and wide soft fond eyes always gave Sehun a look of adoration and care. Jongin who had lips meant for kissing and sucking on, perfectly full plush and pink. Jongin, the guy Sehun found too attractive for anyone’s good and felt that he would be just perfect for him.

It made sense, his best friends both thought so at least. Sehun maybe too, but he’ll keep that bit to himself. Taemin and Jongin were strange together, like they were meant to be more friendly in chemistry in connection. Sehun only remembers they’re dating when a pet name is tossed in randomly or a chaste kiss here and there. Sehun has not once heard the two fuck or even walked in on them getting handsy. Then again, Taemin is extra careful since he loves throwing in snide comments about how Sehun wishes he could have a boyfriend like Jongin. Sehun may not want a boyfriend since he knows he doesn’t need one, but he’d surely like Jongin to suck him off. Not someone  _ like _ Jongin, but Jongin himself. 

Jongin and Sehun clicked easily, sometimes (a lot of times) Jongin comes over before Taemin is even home so they talk. They’re both huge dog people, both like horror/sci-fi movies, both like tea over coffee (both made jokes about Taemin the coffee addict even), both like fall over other seasons, both enjoy Marvel comics, both like bad dad jokes. They both dance and promised to show that off in an instance when there was a chance to do so. They both don’t need to fill silences with talking, both seem plenty comfortable to sit with one another and just exchange a smile here and there. There wasn’t anything forced between them whatsoever, and their connection was an easy one that played off common interests. 

It was hard for him to stop being bitter when Taemin and Jongin were being annoyingly coupley, hence why he buries himself in The Weeknd. Jongin likes The Weeknd, Taemin is into folk music that makes Sehun’s ears metaphorically bleed even though he was pretty sure they’re really bleeding internally. Today though he needed an out, he was feeling horribly petty at Taemin and he wanted to make jabs at him right now and how fucking stupid he looked as he tried to tickle Jongin. He looked like a gorilla trying to go after a banana with a stupid oaf like expression on his face. Literally, it was comedy petty gold, but instead he huffed and collected his homework, scowled at Taemin but waved to Jongin on the way out the dorm to walk to the next building over.

 

This annoying couple was annoying in the sense that if they weren’t being grossly gay they were bickering. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, ultimate boyfriends if anyone had a say in it. Chanyeol was almost nine feet tall in Sehun’s eyes (really only 6’1) and had huge hands and large ears that were kind of endearing. Baekhyun, a short person with pretty hands and droopy sleepy eyes made his way into Sehun’s life by being loud and teasing Chanyeol. So, overall, the setup was alright for him. Beneficial even to have two best friends. 

Chanyeol was who Sehun wanted to bunk with since they’re best friends, but Baekhyun had to ruin his plans to escape Lee Taemin. Then again, an ethereal being comes into his dorm every day so he wasn’t too mad after getting that end result. 

He knocked loudly on the dorm door, repeatedly despite Baekhyun shouting at him to shut the fuck up. “Sehun, what’s up?” Sehun groaned, walking past Chanyeol. The groan was a hello that was understood between the two, Baekhyun required an actual vocal hello since his over dramatics would flare it up to nothing. “Hi Baek, what’s up is how annoying my dorm mate is and how pretty his boyfriend is. Honestly, I think Jongin would fuck me.”

Baekhyun snorted, shoving Sehun as he paced into the kitchen with an empty glass cup. “I’ve seen Jongin and trust me, you’re not in his league.” Sehun scowled, glaring at Baekhyun who only smiled sweetly in return. “You think Jongin wants to fuck you all the time, Hun.” Chanyeol commented, sitting down on the worn out brown couch that somehow maintained comfort. Sehun leaned on Chanyeol’s shoulder, sighing out dramatically “problems of being sickly attractive.” 

He got a harsh shove but it didn’t stop him from laughing. Chanyeol rolled his eyes with a smile coating his lips. “If you think Jongin wants to fuck you so bad, why haven’t you done anything?” Baekhyun countered, sitting on the other side of Sehun with a fresh glass of water in his hands. “Did you forget that he’s dating my insufferable dorm mate who looks like a gorilla anytime he tries doing anything cute? Literally, what does Jongin see in that guy?” He groaned, closing his eyes as he let his head rest rather comfortably on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“What even makes you think he wants to fuck you?” Baekhyun asked, setting the glass on the coffee table in front of them. “I’m better than Taemin in every single way, do I need more reason?” They both laughed, making Sehun open his eyes and pout up at them. “Yes dipshit, you need more reasons. You guys may not even have chemistry like that and you’re just out here saying he wants to fuck.” Baekhyun, again, spoke. Sehun didn’t like that Baekhyun was usually always right so he preferred when he shut up. “Whatever, you guys going to Kappa Theta Si’s party tomorrow night?” 

Chanyeol hummed, shrugging. “Yeah, I guess. Yifan invited us.” Baekhyun giggled to himself, making Sehun perk up over at him. “He invited us because he wants a threesome with us.” Sehun shot straight up, looking at Baekhyun with wide wild eyes. “No fucking way, how do you know?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully. “He stares at us a lot, he always compliments one or the other, never forgets to mention that we’re both really hot. Intense eye contact like there’s this look in his eyes. You know, real chemistry.” Sehun pondered on that, letting their bickering begin of whether Wu Yifan really wants a threesome or not.

 

Sehun looked himself over in the full length body mirror, popping the top three buttons off to let his milky chest peek through. He was attractive, he knew it, everyone knew it. He just liked to further enhance what was already presently obvious. His black hair was tousled, narrow brown eyes stared at his own reflection, high set cheekbones glowing naturally beneath the soft lighting of his bedroom. The dark skinny jeans hugged his body snug, overall he looked pretty fuckable and he knew he’d be disappointed if he didn’t get some action tonight since he looked that good. 

The dorm was quiet, Taemin lounging in comfortable clothes as he watched some horrible nature documentary. “Hey, going to that party at that one frat house?” Taemin asked, only slightly interested meaning something was in it for him in asking. “Yeah, why?” Taemin didn’t look away from the TV, Sehun didn’t look away from his phone. “Jongin’s going, his friend Jongdae invited him. Keep an eye on him would you?” Sehun now looked up from his phone. “Too good to accompany your own boyfriend to a party that you ask me to babysit him? Not that I have a problem with that, but I figured you’d actually give a fuck about being with your boyfriend if you find it so important to have someone keep an eye out for him.” 

His tone was hostile, making Taemin turn to look at him. “It’s not your business whether I go to some stupid party or not, Oh.” Sehun scoffed, the last name is such an old basic move that Taemin always resorted to. “Fine, I’ll watch Jongin for you, test out his dancing even. Bye now.” He smiled sweetly, finishing on a faux sweet note as he walked out the dorm and made his way to the frat houses.

 

Frat houses are all the same. They’re big, smell like alcohol and sweaty boys, and have loud music and a ton of yelling that doesn’t make much sense unless you’re a frat boy. Sehun walked past a few boys in muscle tanks carrying a keg of beer, entering in and taking in the darkly lit surroundings of the house. Yelling everywhere, people everywhere, it all looked about the same except new clothes dancing here and there. He decided to make headway into the kitchen for a drink in a red solo cup, like everyone else had taken upon themselves to do. 

The thing about Jongin being so heart stoppingly beautiful was that it was easy to recognize him anywhere from any angle. Including from behind. The slope of his slender strong back was easy to find that was adorning a white button down. Probably not the best choice for a frat party but Sehun didn’t complain once. “Jongin?” Sehun called out over the music, smiling when Jongin turned around to look at him a little lost but plump lips flicking up to a smile. “Sehun! Hi! Taemin didn’t mention you were going to be here. Can you keep me company? Jongdae went on a beer run with Minseok.” 

Keeping Jongin company, keeping an eye out for Jongin, about the same thing in his book. “Yeah, of course. How’re you? Sorry I wasn’t too talkative yesterday.” Jongin smiled, shrugging as he took a sip of the drink pretty smoothly. “It’s okay, I know you talk to me more when Tae isn’t around. I know he doesn’t like it when we talk much but I don’t care. Anyway, I’m fine, better now that  I have company.” The smile was tugged more to the right than it was centered, almost like a smirk. Sehun didn’t want to make up chemistry in his brain so he shook it off, pouring himself a cup of the punch.

“I’m okay, I don’t care that he doesn’t like it when I talk to you either.” Jongin laughed at that, contagious bubbling laughter that seemed to shine like gold in Sehun’s mind. “You know he didn’t even tell me I looked good. He was enrapt in watching koalas eat leaves.” Jongin commented around another laugh, cup pressing to his lips. Sehun watched the red tint of the liquid stain the full lips directly in front of him, but he cleared his throat. “Well, if he won’t, you look really good Jongin. Like, super good. I’d be proud to have you on my arm.” 

His brain didn’t even consider that being too forward, it was like apart of him wanted to test the waters, and as he watched Jongin now smile shyly and look at Sehun with a soft expression, the water rippled pleasantly as if there was a chance to take the bait. “Thank you, you look good as well.” Sehun felt his own face heat, sipping the sweet punch that barely had a trace of alcohol flavor in it. He could smell it though, he knew there was quite a lot. “Thank you, and you’re welcome. Just being honest. Now, you said you could dance, right?”

 

Jongin felt warm underneath his fingertips, Jongin’s waist felt nice and soft in Sehun’s grip as they moved their hips together fluently to the beat of the music that was pounding through the speakers overhead. Jongin giggled a few times in his ear when their hips met in a faint grind here and there. It was hard not to grind, the songs above were filthy, Jongin covered in sweat with askew hair and red stained lips was a sin in itself. 

The white button down shirt got unbuttoned to let the sun-kissed skin breathe, the first three buttons were undone just like Sehun’s. Sehun found it a little hard to look anywhere besides Jongin’s shoulders since if he looked down he’d be met with a strong broad exposed chest, up he’d meet a smirk ridden face with a facial expression that only made Sehun think of nothing but sex. “Are my shoulders that pretty?” Fruity breath mixed with a vodka twinge hit his face, but Sehun giggled shyly nonetheless and met Jongin’s gaze. Sweat matted hair to his forehead as his adam’s apple bobbed beneath the sweat. “Maybe, or maybe you’re just really distracting that I have to only look at your shoulders.”

Jongin looked down, a smile still on his lips as they continued to dance to the song, hips moving seamlessly as their legs found way to be in between one another. “Shut up, don’t fluster me.” Sehun chuckled, nodding absentmindedly. “Right, I apologize.” The song came to an end, going off to one that really didn’t have much of anything to dance to, so they pulled apart and made their way back to the kitchen to get a new cup of spiked punch.

“You’re good at dancing.” Jongin said quietly, smiling over at Sehun who smiled back. “Thanks, so are you. Does Taemin dance with you?” Sehun figured asking questions about their relationship would be an interesting way to get a read on what they’re really like besides touchy friendly chemistry. “Sometimes, if I ask. He used to dance a lot apparently but now he doesn’t since he’s interested in that environment stuff. Says how dancing distracts from his goal or whatever.” Sehun rolled his eyes at that, sipping now on the punch that was much stronger than the first go round. “I don’t know what you see in him, and maybe I say that because I dislike him, but, you’re definitely a lot better than him.” 

He looked over at Jongin who shrugged, gulping down the punch and pulled his lips away from the rim of the cup with a grimace at the tinge of bitterness. “I think we’re okay together. We’ve talked about it a few times, like where we see us going. Neither of us can really get past a few months. And that’s okay but it’s obvious this isn’t a permanent thing. That both of us don’t see what we have lasting. That our connection isn’t that strong. So, maybe that’s what you’re seeing.” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows at the words being spoken to him. “So, if you don’t see one another lasting, why are you still together?” Jongin shrugged, biting down on his bottom lip. “Guess we haven’t had a reason to let go.” 

Sehun understood now what he was seeing, just a weak connection between the two. He could kind of understand that since his past relationship with Luhan was something of the same. “I get that.” Jongin smiled over at him, nudging himself against Sehun. “It’s easier to talk to you than it is him.” Sehun hummed out now, a faint heat swelling to his cheeks. “I like talking to you, can we go talk outside?” Jongin nodded, both taking steps outside to be hit in the face with clean air that was everything far from a frat boy.

The street was brightly lit, walking down past empty frats as they smiled contently with one another, cups still filled with punch as they took sips on the drink. Sehun’s vision was blurring up, mind not fully thinking through decisions smoothly, but he didn’t care. “You’re pretty.” He slipped out, but he didn’t panic, instead just smiled at the other boy who was giggling beside him. “So are you, model worthy even.”Jongin slurred out, both of them drawing close to one another. “Think so?”

He knew he was beautiful, but for the compliment to come from someone as ethereal as Jongin meant it was true. “Know so, Pretty eyes, hair, cheeks, lips.” Jongin tapped each spot delicately, sipping on the punch afterwards. Sehun looked down at Jongin’s finger resting on his bottom lip, lightly, ever so lightly not to scare him off, he pressed the faintest kiss to his fingertip. Taemin didn’t exist in his mind right now, all his mind saw was Jongin standing in front of him, Jongin looking beautiful underneath street light, Jongin. “I think prettiest lips goes to you.”

Sehun whispered now, eyes met in a locked gaze that had underlying tones of want and desire. Sehun was sure this was the chemistry that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were talking about. They moved closer together until Jongin’s chest was up against his, thumb now dragging along his bottom lip leaving Sehun to part his lips for it. “Think so?” He murmured, still watching Sehun but now flickering his attention from his thumb up to his eyes. “Know so.”

They both took the leap, dropping the punch for their hands to make haste on roaming one another's body as their lips pressed needily to each others. Their lips found a rhythm relatively quick, moving against one another with nips on one another’s bottom lips. Sehun couldn’t let the thought of what Jongin would taste like sober vibrate in his mind for too long, he was okay with artificial cherries and some sort of alcohol coating his tongue as he swirled his own around Jongin’s. Pants was all that he could hear, hands gripping at his shirt and pressing fingers against his skin while his own fingertips scrambled against the broad warm chest standing just in front of him.

Soon, a tongue now begged for entrance as it was coaxing Sehun’s lips apart, he didn’t deny it for long as he let his lips part open and quickly took dominance of the situation by swirling his own tongue around Jongin’s. A whimper filled the kiss, one that made Sehun’s body wake up with vibrations of more want. He took the initiative, letting his tongue roam around the warm mouth before pulling back and nipping on the full bottom lip with a suck to it. 

His eyes met Jongin’s, erratic breathing crowded the space, the space that suddenly only felt like just two instead of them in the middle of a street. Jongin’s usual soft eyes looked blown now, lips red and slicked with spit, swollen from Sehun’s actions. “My dorm?” Jongin uttered out a faint whisper, if Sehun wasn’t hyper aware of everything, he wouldn’t have heard it. “Your dorm.”

 

He didn’t know when he had become such a cliche to hook up with someone at a frat party. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care since it was Jongin who was kissing him breathless and it was Jongin’s shirt he was moving to rest on the floor of the empty dorm. He felt Jongin’s hands scramble to pop off the buttons, which he did smoother than Sehun did even if Sehun now broke the kiss to layer kisses down his jawline and neck.

‘’Let me suck you off, Sehun, please, I think about it all the time.” Jongin breathed out through a whimper, pushing the black fabric off Sehun’s broad shoulders. His eyebrow rose with interest, but he nodded, deciding to save the interrogation about that in the future. Like when Jongin actively was sucking him off. Jongin shoved Sehun off him, breaking the kiss from his neck and even if Sehun liked how Jongin whimpered from a delicately placed suck here and there, he knew he would like those full lips around his cock better.

He got up on the bed, laying himself down on his back as Jongin now straddled his legs. Fingers now undoing his skinny jeans, but Sehun huffed quietly. “Undress, I don’t want to be naked alone.” Jongin was surprisingly obedient, he nodded and swiftly undressed after discarding Sehun’s jeans and boxers. Sehun’s cock rested hard against his stomach, making Jongin’s eyes go wide as he looked down at it and his cooler fingers gripped at the base gently.

Teasing and tentative he started, one lick with just the tip of his tongue along the side of Sehun’s cock, flicking his tongue up just along the slit of the head. Sehun didn’t say anything yet, even though a low grunt already emitted from his throat. Jongin took his time, tongue now working small licks across the slit with a little swirl around the head. “Be a good boy, Jongin. Don’t tease me.” His patience was thin, he wanted Jongin to suck him off for so long he couldn’t remember a date. Jongin pressed a kiss to the tip, raising his eyebrow. “And if I’m a good boy?” Sehun felt his cock twitch slightly at the words, making Jongin giggle coyly, lips barely pressing against the tip to suck dragging a groan from Sehun. “I reward you and let you come.” 

Jongin now let his jaw slack and pump his hand along the base as his mouth slid down half his length. Sehun let a shaky breath out now from the dramatic change of pace, Jongin’s wet heat felt so nice around his cock, his lips look even better. He looked straight out of a porn, but better than a porn since this was real, his lips were around Sehun’s cock, nothing was better than that. “Thought about sucking me off for a long time, you said?” He got out through a deep moan, watching Jongin bob his head along Sehun’s cock making headway further down his length. 

Jongin looked up at Sehun, humming out low in agreeance and sending a vibration up his cock. Sehun went for his hair this time, yanking on it gentle as a shaky stuttered moan fell from his lips at that. Jongin’s tongue applied extra pressure now as he went further down, nearly close to deepthroating Sehun that his hand moved away from the base. “Thought about getting your throat fucked? Thought about dropping down onto your knees for me? Hm, who knew you’d be such a slut for me.” Jongin battered his eyelashes as his cheeks started to heat up, but he hummed the same way as before muttering out a cuss word in a low whisper. 

He pulled on Jongin’s hair, now moving his hand down to let Jongin slack in preparation which thankfully he caught onto before  Sehun lifted his hips to fuck Jongin’s throat. His tip hit the back of it, felt Jongin’s hands grab onto Sehun’s thighs and nails digging into the skin. Jongin’s tongue ran along Sehun’s cock, while his cheeks now sucked against the length. Sehun was groaning out loudly now, stomach tightening and cock twitched every now and then when he heard a small gag from Jongin. “Such a good boy, Jongin, so good.” He mumbled out through parted lips and head lulled back, holding Jongin’s head in place as he continued to fuck into his mouth, fingers grazing delicately against his jaw. “Gonna come.” He breathed out, pulling back away and watched as Jongin kept his eyes closed and held his tongue out. Sehun shakily moved his hand to his cock to pump himself to release, watching strings of white hit on Jongin’s tongue and cheek. 

“Fuck you’re so good for me, Jongin. Hands and knees, c’mon.” Jongin opened his eyes, they were watery but the smile on his face was to go by. Sehun let him adjust before leaning over to press a filthy kiss to Jongin’s lips, tasting himself and pulled back with a small string of spit trailing between them from the wet kiss. “No sex, not yet.” Sehun nodded at Jongin’s words, now pressing his fingers against Jongin’s bottom lip. “Suck.” Jongin nodded, lips parted as he took in Sehun’s three fingers in lewd sucking. Tongue finding it’s way between the fingers as they made eye contact that never once wavered. “Good boy.” Sehun noted as he pulled his fingers from Jongin’s mouth and went back to his ass. 

One hand roamed over the tanned skin of his thighs before approaching the swell of his ass, squeezing it with a slap to the skin making the male beneath him jump with a whimper. His other hand now circled the rim of Jongin’s hole, teasing it as he went to just dip in the tip of his finger to pull out and wait. “Please Sehun, I’ve been so good please.” He whined, it was sexy to Sehun to hear him whine. “You have been, did you like getting spanked?” 

A whimper, Sehun looked up to see him nodding, making his hand lift up to strike his ass again and hummed out lowly as Jongin whimpered out in satisfaction. His hand gripped at Jongin’s ass to spread his cheeks apart and now let one finger slide into the tight heat. “You’re so tight babe.” He murmured in amazement, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Jongin’s ass. He heard Jongin breathe out shakily, saw the way his legs spread farther apart for Sehun to work him open more effectively. 

Sehun took his time, curling his finger in Jongin once his finger could smoothly make it’s way through. “More.” Jongin whined out, Sehun nodded, letting his second finger move in now. He fucked Jongin’s hole with his two fingers, scissoring them once the glide got slick, he wriggled his fingers in deeper. Angling them every which way until finally Jongin let out a loud gasp through a shuddered moan. “There, don’t stop, please.” It was a whiny loud moan now, Jongin’s hips rutting back against Sehun’s fingers as he added a third one that all three relentlessly thrusted against Jongin’s prostate.

His legs were shaking, his hands gripped the bedsheets beneath them until his knuckles turned white. “Close, more baby please.” Sehun leaned down now, moving his tongue to circle over his rim and smirked as Jongin’s moan went up in pitch. His tongue moved around his fingers, skipping over them as Jongin’s breathy whines and gasps filled the room until he felt Jongin’s hole clench around his fingers. Sehun pulled back to see come releasing from Jongin’s pretty cock, staining the white bedsheets. 

Slowly, he removed his fingers and the two looked at each other shyly and smiled. Jongin leaned up now to press a kiss to Sehun’s lips and hummed out satisfied. “Sleep?” Sehun could taste the cherries and alcohol still, but he didn’t mind, it was Jongin. “Sleep.” 

 

His head didn’t hurt, his eyes felt heavy as Sehun tried to shake himself from sleep. The warmth in Jongin’s bed was incredible, Jongin felt so nice and warm, soft even. Jongin had soft thighs that curled nicely against Sehun’s legs. 

His eyes jolted open now at the realization of all his thoughts, he looked over to see Jongin curled into Sehun peacefully sleeping. It smelled like sweat and sex, also some alcohol here and there. “Fuck.” He groaned out loud, hands covering his face. He didn’t regret it, not in the slightest. It was just inconvenient that he happened to have sex with his dorm mate’s boyfriend, and it just so happened he hated his dorm mate and his dorm mate hated him. He was pretty sure this was going to call for some awkward and more hateful territory that Sehun definitely deserved. 

Jongin didn’t deserve this either, Sehun was purposefully coming onto him all night. Even though Jongin was responsible too, it was still a whole shitty situation he’d have to deal with even if the two said they were going to break up at some point. “What?” Jongin mumbled, voice still coated with sleep and Sehun found it unfair how attractive that voice sounded. “Jongin, wake up.” He said soft but stern, he needed to get Jongin awake and realizing the situation at hand. 

Jongin’s eyes blinked open slowly, taking in the room as he smiled at Sehun until the smile fell and hands immediately slapped over his face. “Oh my god, oh fuck. Fuck, I know I said we were going to break up since we both saw it coming but I didn’t mean for cheating to happen! He’s going to hate me! Oh my god, fuck, Sehun!” Jongin looked at him with panic, fast breaths leaving his mouth made Sehun rest his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think he could hate you, mad yes, hurt yes. Hate? No.” Jongin nodded meekly, looking down at his hands that were on his stomach. “I’ll um, tell him. Avoid the dorm for today okay?” Jongin looked up at him, Sehun nodded, swallowing thickly. “I will, are you going to go now?” Jongin nodded. 

The both of them got up, Sehun insisted it was okay to wear the clothes from last night since he was going over to his friends dorm where he has clothes stashed. They changed awkwardly around one another, but before Sehun left Jongin hugged him tight and promised he’d talk to him later, and thanked him for always being a good friend to him.

 

Sehun was out of breath by the time he got to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s dorm, knocking hard and heavy, rapidly. “Open it’s me it’s Sehun!” He screeched, despite keeping his cool earlier with Jongin, he was fucking panicking. Not only did he have a night with the guy he has a small crush on but now he’s pretty sure Taemin is going to set a bounty for him so he can kill him himself. “Sehun! Just in time.” Baekhyun answered opening the door and let Sehun fumble in. 

“Baekhyun I don’t-” “Would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby?” Sehun blinked at him before rolling his eyes, crossing his arms. “I don’t have time for this I have to tell you guys something.” Baekhyun mimicked him, crossing his arms and huffed. “Don’t make me repeat it, Sehun.” Sehun narrowed his eyes in a glare, staying silent until Baekhyun proceeded. “Would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby?” Sehun turned to glare at Chanyeol who just smiled at him amused. Sehun sighed, deciding just to get this over with. “What’s a matter baby?” Baekhyun broke out into a fit of giggles before delivering the punch line. “Nothing sweetie, what’s wrong with you?”

“Control your fucking boyfriend.” Sehun groaned at Chanyeol as Baekhyun was left laughing at his own stupid joke. “Sehun you look like shit.” Chanyeol commented, making Sehun smile bitterly over at him. “No shit thanks for pointing that out, I woke up in a dorm that wasn’t my own and I can’t go back into mine. You know why? Because I woke up naked in Jongin’s dorm and Jongin is going to tell Taemin we hooked up.” 

The room fell silent, Baekhyun stopped laughing, they both looked at him with wide eyes. “I thought you were kidding when you said Jongin wanted to fuck you.” Sehun rolled his eyes again, sitting on the couch next to Chanyeol as he hugged his knees to his chest. “Taemin said to keep an eye on Jongin I don’t think this is what he had in mind.” Chanyeol now laughed, snorting a few times here and there as he shook his head. “He told you to keep an eye out for Jongin when it’s so obvious you want to fuck him into next year? And no, this isn’t what he had in mind.” Sehun huffed. “I want us to take turns fucking into next year, thanks. Now Taemin is going to kill me. We didn’t even have sex, he just sucked me off and I did stuff.”

Baekhyun plopped down on the couch next to Sehun. Rubbing his upper back and shrugged. “It’ll be okay. You both did something wrong and you’re both going to have to face the consequences. Maybe even talk about why you both hooked up, because we didn’t know it before but he’s attracted to you.” Sehun nodded, leaning into Baekhyun as he sighed out softly. “Can I shower, please?” 

 

He lied to Jongin, he borrowed Baekhyun’s jeans and Chanyeol’s shirt. The jeans were a little too short on him but he didn’t mind. He opened the door to his dorm, he saw Taemin on one side of the room while Jongin was on the other. Both heads turned to look at him, Sehun felt his face flush with heat as he cleared his throat. “Um, I felt like a dick hiding, and I wanted to apologize because I know I was wrong, and what I did was wrong. I’m sorry.” 

Jongin through watery eyes smiled up at him, Sehun gave the faintest smile back until he saw Taemin approaching him with nostrils flared. “You, I have hated you from day one and now you decide to mess around with Jongin?” Before Sehun could react, a fist hit his face directly in the nose. A searing pain shot through it, warmth trailed down his lips and soon another hit to his cheek had him stumbling to the floor. “Taemin stop!” Sehun raised his hands to start punching back, hitting in any spot he could while Taemin did just the same. 

He could feel warm liquid falling down his lips and against his cheek, he could feel everything, the places he was punched was throbbing, he heard Jongin begging Taemin to stop since he had Sehun down on the floor. Sehun now lifted his leg to knee Taemin in the stomach, stopping the punching enough for Jongin to yank Taemin off of Sehun.

He scrambled back, resting his back against the door. He didn’t look up as Taemin yelled directly at Jongin. “I know we were going to break up soon, but did you have to do it like this? With him?” Sehun barely looked up, watching Jongin. “It was wrong, what I did was wrong, and I’m sorry.” Taemin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Whatever, I knew you were a slut from day one.” Sehun now jerked his head up, ignoring the taste of copper on his lips as the blood now dripped down onto his tongue. “Don’t fucking talk to him like that. He’s not a slut.” Taemin looked over at Sehun, away from the hurt Jongin who backed away from him. “You’ve had such a crush on him for the longest time, it was so pathetic to watch you be that desperate. Get the fuck out of my face and find somewhere else to stay. I want all of your shit gone by tomorrow. Try with him I dare you, Sehun. See how loyal he could possibly be to you.” 

Jongin helped Sehun up, both leaving the dorm as Sehun cupped his bloody nose with his hand. “You’re not a slut, Nini.” Jongin looked over at him, smiling faintly through watery eyes. “I’m not sad that we broke up, but it makes me sad he called me that. Listen, my dorm mate actually got an apartment but didn’t tell the deans so I could have an empty dorm, you can stay with me.” Sehun nodded with a smile over to him. “I’d like that, thanks.”

 

“Tilt your head forward, Hunnie.” Tissues held over Sehun’s nose courtesy of Jongin, Sehun took over now as Jongin went onto clean the other cuts and patch them up, Sehun winced at the slight tinge of pain, but he didn’t bother to complain since Jongin was nice enough to get blood on his hands. “I’m sorry, I ruined your relationship.”

He felt guilty for Jongin, not Taemin, he felt like a robber of happiness. Almost like Jongin read Sehun’s mind, he replied softly and honestly. “I wasn’t happy. It’s hard to be happy with someone you don’t connect with. I’m sad though that it ended the way it did, but um.” The thought finished there. Sehun wanted to look up but he already tried going against Jongin’s nursing advice before and it ended up to a swift slap to the bicep. “But what?” Silence as Jongin applied some petroleum jelly to the cuts. “I don’t regret what I did with you, I just wish we did that under different circumstances.” 

Sehun felt his heart coil warmly with butterflies, tilting his head up now to look up at Jongin who was beet red, only making him cuter. “Feeling is mutual.” Jongin smiled, Sehun decided to talk about whatever this meant another time as Jongin removed the tissue. “Your nose looks okay, doesn’t look broken, but it’ll bruise.” Sehun whined out softly, cupping his face in his hands. “I need to buy makeup now Jongin, I can’t be walking around looking beat up. Especially my nose, it’s so slender and pretty it’ll look horrible bruised.” Jongin giggled at Sehun’s whines, but nodded and stood up. “Fine, we’ll buy your makeup and tomorrow we’ll move your stuff in here.”

Sehun was a hard person to buy makeup for, he stood and asked every store clerk their opinion of full coverage foundation and concealer to find one brand that stuck with him the most. He bought three bottles of both products each. “That’s a lot.” Jongin murmured, Sehun shrugged as he whipped out his debit card to pay. “I go through a lot, and I’m pretty sure I’ll go through more.” Jongin looked over at him, humming out quietly. “You look nice without makeup on.” Sehun blushed brightly, taking the bag and decided to maybe reduce on the makeup usage.

Jongin turned in early, leaving Sehun alone in the living room with some shitty romantic comedy on. It wasn’t good at all but he was relatively engaged in the film, finding some cheesy lines good enough to crack a chuckle at here and there. His peace and quiet  was disturbed by a knock on the door, Sehun lifted himself up and opened the door to see Taemin. “Taemin?” Sehun spoke softly, turning his head to make sure Jongin’s door stayed shut. “Yeah, I tried Baekhyun and Chanyeol first, but I figured you’d be here since Minho is gone.” Sehun turned to look at him quickly. “You’re looking for me.” He deadpanned, stepping outside with a little sigh. 

“Look I don’t feel like getting punched more so just-” “I knew you two would become a thing. I think that’s why I made excuses when we would talk about breaking up. I didn’t want to see you have him.” Sehun was silent, looking over at Taemin. “We aren’t a thing.” Taemin rolled his eyes with a sigh passing his lips. “You aren’t now but you will, please, you both connect so easily I used to get so jealous of you. It was dancing in my face, what  I didn’t have with Jongin. A connection, you both talk easily and you both don’t skate around each other. I’m pretty sure you’ll be one of those annoying couples that can finish each other's sentences or have a whole conversation solely based on eye contact.” Sehun didn’t know what to say, so he nodded for Taemin to continue since he looked like he wasn’t done. “You both hooked up, and I should have seen it coming I guess. Jongin and I weren’t really together anymore, we were friends who just didn’t want to break up. I didn’t want to break up. I didn’t want to see what I thought was true roaming in my head come to life. Your attraction to him was blatant, but his attraction to you was something I kept hidden from me. You’re both going to become a thing, you’re both going to date. I knew it then, I definitely know it now.” 

Sehun licked his lips, crossing his arms a little bit. “What made you come tell me this?” Taemin smiled down at him with a sad smile on his lips, shrugging. “You’re not too bad Sehun. I’ve been purposefully not letting you be happy for months, and even though you both really hurt my feelings, I thought this would be my apology for punching you so many times. You’re a vain piece of shit, and I kinda marked up your face. So, my apology to you is letting you know that it’s never been one sided, if he knows that he felt something for you, I don’t know. But it wasn’t ever one sided, he’s wanted you too.” 

 

Turns out Jongin likes chocolate bubble tea just like Sehun does. They sat comfortably in the booth of the bubble tea shop, Sehun admiring the way Jongin’s oversized mustard yellow turtleneck sweater fit him snug. He looked so sweet, sitting across from him with his lips wrapped around the thick wide straw. “Did you sleep okay? I know it’s not your dorm but it’s alright.” Sehun smiled at Jongin’s nervousness when he asked the question, nodding and watched as the other immediately relaxed. “I slept fine, I was more worried about my nose bruising than laying in a bed.”

Jongin giggled at that, it sounded sweet like it always did. “Taemin came over last night to talk to me, he said something along the lines of what you said and maybe a little extra.” He felt bad talking about this with Jongin, but it wasn’t like he was betraying the other, he already did that. This was stuff they both already knew. “Oh?” Sehun sipped at the drink before setting it aside. “He said he didn’t want to break up with you because he knew I had feelings for you. He saw we connected easily, and he knew we would become something and he didn’t want to see that.” 

Jongin pursed his lips together, nodding as he sipped the tea quietly. Sehun grew more nervous with every passing second, he didn’t bring up Jongin’s feelings because he was too scared to know. He was too scared to know that it was all just lust for Sehun, and not in the way Sehun saw Jongin. Like a lighthouse in a foggy bay at night, making it clear for him to see. “Makes sense, he would. Did he say anything else?” Sehun nodded before he could stop himself, mentally cursing before clearing his throat. “He said it wasn’t one sided, what I felt.” 

The silence was thick, it could be cut through with how thickening and smothering it was. “He um, he noticed?” Jongin asked nervously, looking at Sehun. The weight grew stronger on Sehun’s chest even though Jongin blatantly admitted to having feelings, but it wasn’t enough. “Yeah, and I want to talk to you about that. I know you just got out of something with him, and whatever. But if your feelings for me are like mine for you, we can go slow.” He was normally pretty blunt and didn’t beat around the bush but right now he wished he had more subtly. Jongin didn’t think too long on it, a smile was rested on his lips. “Yeah, yeah we can do that.” Sehun smiled now, taking a little scared breath before moving forward to take Jongin’s hand into his own. To his surprise, the tan fingers laced back. 

 

Going slow requires a level of patience most people don’t have. Fortunately, when you’re Sehun and spent a good amount of time pining and waiting before, going slow isn’t a feat. They held hands very often, cuddled together and after a week started to even sleep in the same bed together since Jongin insisted on having Sehun’s warm presence beside him at all times. 

First date was cute, in both their opinions. Jongin took the leap and asked Sehun on the date considering he had this planned for a while in his head. They went to a bubble tea shop that happened to have a romantic movie night, Sehun’s all time favorite movies. Jongin bought every single tea for Sehun, they held hands and cuddled, and Sehun thought the best part of the night was how beautiful the blush was on Jongin’s cheeks after Sehun planted an unexpected kiss to his lips. 

Kissing Jongin quickly became an addiction he couldn’t shake, he liked how his thinner lips felt against the plush ones, and he liked how Jongin tasted sober. His mouth always felt like warm chocolate melting into his own and had the taste of the sweetest chocolate he could ever imagine. On days when he drank chamomile tea, he spent a good time kissing him then since the taste of the vanilla flavor Jongin likes resonates strongly, making the warm plush lips even more inviting than they were before. 

It was their tenth date after two months of going slow, a date Sehun had been dreading compared to Jongin who was excited to actually get to know Baekhyun and Chanyeol. It was all Baekhyun’s idea to do a stupid double date, Sehun was sulking as they walked in the restaurant, fully ready for Baekhyun to pull out an album of naked baby pictures he somehow managed to find on his mother's Facebook. “Don’t look so mopey, they’re not going to embarrass you baby I promise.” Sehun sighed quietly, leaning against Jongin’s shoulder. “You don’t know them like I do, they’re horrid.” 

Jongin giggled at that, Sehun felt his mood slightly increase just at the sound. “Sehun, you little shit hurry the fuck up I’m dying to finally really meet him.” And it went back down as soon as it went up. Sehun took Jongin’s hand in his own and pulled him to the table, eyes rolling as he sat down. “Shut up, you’re yelling across the whole restaurant. Jongin, this is shithead one and two, shithead one and two, this is Jongin.” Jongin waved as they sat down across from the other two who smiled in return. “So you’re the one Sehun has been pining over.” Chanyeol started, Baekhyun finishing. “I told him once, and I’ll tell you, you’re way out of his league.” Sehun dramatically groaned, burying his face in his hands as Jongin giggled. “I regret every life choice I’ve ever made.”

 

The date wasn’t too horrible, and they had more dates after that, finally leading them to date four months later. It was their date night, they both decided on a fried chicken place since Jongin’s favorite is anything chicken and Sehun was just wanting to be in the company of his boyfriend. Jongin was vividly explaining his day and how his lab partner Kyungsoo almost knocked over a bottle of sulfuric acid, Sehun smiled and laughed when things were funny and also because Jongin’s laugh is simply contagious. 

He turned his head to see a familiar face walk into the building, he squinted, nodding at Jongin’s words until he realized it was Taemin. “Taemin’s here.” He blurted, turning to look at Jongin who froze mid sentence and turned his head now to see Taemin already looking at them. Shyly, Jongin waved, making Sehun wave to him as well. The male approached their table, smiling sheepishly as he cleared his throat. “Hey guys, long time no see. Hope I didn’t interrupt a date or something.” 

He joked, but Sehun and Jongin exchanged a little shy giggle. “You’re not interrupting our date, no worries.” Jongin said serious but with a smile playing in his tone. “Oh, this is a date.” Sehun looked up now, face hot and red. “Yeah, we have date nights.” Taemin looked between them, he didn’t look mad, or sad, but he smiled. “You’re dating and have date nights, how domestic. I told you there’d be a thing didn’t I, Sehun?” Sehun nodded, for once he didn’t hate Taemin. 

But as Taemin walked away he realized he had Jongin to himself, and he could be everything Jongin ever wanted in somebody, and he could make sure their connection stayed alive and fruitful. Jongin smiled at him in return. “What?” Sehun shook his head, leaning across the table to kiss his boyfriend sweetly, humming out faint. “Nothing, you’re beautiful, and I’m glad I have you.” Jongin smiled with a crimson staining his cheeks, just like Sehun liked. “I’m glad I have you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY TAEMIN  
> but yay happy sekai = happy me


End file.
